Barn Mates (Alternative Ending)
by Agent Numbuh 227
Summary: An alternative ending for "Barn Mates". What if the Roaming Eye hadn't come? What if Lapis felt guilty about her treatment of Peridot and went after her to apologize?


**Author's Note: I have decided to cancel my** _ **Steven Universe**_ **story "Redemption" since I felt the original plotline wasn't working anymore, so I am rewriting it. It will now include most of the canon up until these recent episodes except for a slight divergence in the ending of "Barn Mates" that will be addressed in this one-shot. Meaning, this will be sort of prequel to the remake. Enjoy!**

* * *

Steven stared at the hills over which Peridot disappeared long after the technician left. He turned to Lapis as the Ocean Gem stepped beside him with her arm crossed, a worried look on his face.

"Lapis, why are you being so _mean_ to her?" the boy asks in upset confusion. "She's really trying!"

Lapis stormy expression softened but it was still skeptic. "Why do you trust her, Steven?" she unfolds her arms. She was honestly confused at his actions since Peridot had actively threatened Steven before.

"Because I know her!" he spread his arms in explanation. "Lapis, you're not even giving her a chance! You should have at least gotten to know her before you decided you don't like her!"

Lapis looks at the broken tape recorder with a hint of regret in her features. _He's right,_ she though. _I didn't give her a chance. Not even after she gifted me something she cherished as a peace offering. Something_ Steven _gave her_. She looks up again as he continues.

"Now it's too late and she's never coming back." He looks at the broken recorder in sadness and disappointment. His head lifts up in surprise when Lapis summons her water wings. "Lapis?"

The blue Gem doesn't say anything as she takes off and flies over the hills after the small, green Gem.

* * *

Once the hills blocked from the others' gaze, Peridot allowed herself to sag. Despite her best efforts, she had failed to obtain Lazuli's friendship. The blue Gem was adamant on holding her grudge, leaving Peridot with no option but to exile herself from the barn and possibly the rest of the Gems. With Lazuli's fondness for Steven it was logical to assume they'd be spending a lot of time together. To say Peridot wasn't thrilled about it would be an understatement but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Peridot!"

"Yah!" screamed Peridot, half in surprise and half in recognition. She turned around in confusion as Lapis Lazuli landed a few feet away. Why had she followed her? Peridot had already heeded her request to leave. She was even more confused when she saw the guilty look on Lapis' face.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Ok, now nothing made sense to Peridot. First Lapis refused to accept her apologizes and demanded she leave and now she was apologizing?

"For not giving you a chance before," she explained. "You were only following orders and you did your best to apologize but I was too bitter to realize that."

Peridot was surprised that Lapis was apologizing when Peridot had been the one to wrong her. Still, despite her inexperience in dealing with the emotions of others, Peridot could see the logic behind it and that Lapis was sincere. "Well, I suppose I can accept your apology since you clearly regret how you treated me." She said casually but then looked hesitant. "W-Would you accept MY apology then?"

Lapis looked away in thought before looking back with regret. "I don't think I'm ready to do it." Peridot looked upset. "But I can give you a chance to show me you changed and then maybe, _maybe_ , I can forgive you."

Peridot once again looked surprised but that quickly changed as she beams happily with a huge smile on her face.

"Um..." Lapis turns away to hide the slight blush that blooms on her cheeks. A sudden giggle startles them and they turn to see Steven standing a bit away with a smile on his face. The boy's happiness in contagious and the two full Gems giggle as well, glad for another chance to start anew.

* * *

 **So, here it is, a different ending on "Barn Mates" without the Roaming Eye appearing. This means "Hit the Diamond" didn't happen in the new canon but don't worry about the Ruby Squad. I wanted to use them in a different way so they'll be appearing in the far future. I'm in the process of planning the first chapter of the remake of "Redemption" (which will have a different title). Until then!**


End file.
